Duke of Newcastle
The Duke of Newcastle is a title in the peerage of Stormwind and traditionally holds a seat in the House of Nobles. The seat of the Dukes of Newcastle is Castle Sutton, located on the Western coastline of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The current Duke of Newcastle is Henry Sutton IV. History The title was created in the year 342 K.C. for Edward Sutton, then Viscount Sutton of Castle Rock and has since passed through the house of Sutton for centuries. Along with the title, the house of Sutton was granted the Duchy of Newcastle and all its attended lands, including Castle Rock and the village of Willowbrook. Duties and other titles In addition to the title of Duke of Newcastle, the Dukes of Newcastle have traditionally served as Marshals of the field and held numerous military titles prior to the first great war. Before the fall of Stormwind, Newcastle was one of the few hereditary peers to be automatically admitted to the Royal Council. The Duke of Newcastle also holds the following subsidiary titles: *Earl of Sutton *Viscount Sutton of Castle Rock *Baron Sutton of Willowbrook All titles descend to male heirs, save for the Barony of Willowbrook, which can pass to a female heir. Arms The Dukes of Newcastle blazon their arms with twin golden lions, dexter and sinister supporting an ivory lance through the sigil of the Brotherhood of the Horse. Motto The original motto of the house of Sutton was The Lion's Lance. The current motto of the Dukes of Newcastle is, Duty And Honour. Residences *Castle Sutton, Duchy of Newcastle - The Seat of house Sutton. *Lanceford House, Castle Rock - A sprawling estate on the Southwest Coastline. *Willow Grove, Willowbrook - A stately home, primarily used as a hunting lodge for the Duke and his family. Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse All past Dukes of Newcastle have been Knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse. The current Duke of Dawnshire was inducted into the order just before the seond war. His son, Erryk Sutton was the first of their line to be inducted into both the Brotherhood of the Horse and the Order of the Silver Hand. The Line Of Succession With the Duke in his early sixties and currently serving on Pandaria, the question of who would inherit the Duchy of Newcastle had to be addressed before he began his second tour. The line of succession is as follows: Henry Sutton IV: Current Duke of Newcastle, whose heir apparent is Erryk Sutton. v Erryk Sutton: Firstborn son of Henry IV who has no legitimate heir. v Michael Sutton: Second son of Henry IV who has an heir, Thomas Sutton. v Thomas Sutton: Grandson of Henry IV and firstborn son of Michael Sutton, currently a child of four years. v Varyc Cresson: Grandson of Henry IV by virtue of his father's marriage to his youngest daughter, Moira Sutton. Notable Dukes of Newcastle Edward Sutton - 1st Duke of Newcastle. Held the title from the year 342 K.C. till his death in the year 360 K.C. Michael Sutton - 2nd Duke of Newcastle and firstborn son of Edward I. Held the title from the year 360 K.C. until his death at the age of eighty-four in the year 400 K.C. making him the longest holder of the title in Stormwind's history. Henry Sutton IV - 8th and current Duke of Newcastle, also Marshal of the Field and currently serving on Pandaria. Category:Titles Category:Stormwind Peerage